Talk:Action Skills
Made a small edit on Skill Trees (may or may not edit more). Mostly just grammar and stuff. Also rearranged it a little and got rid of the Skill Points section to reduce redundancy. 12:02, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Berserk Damage Resistance Does anyone know exactly what percent of damage resistance Berserk mode offers, and if it stacks with the damage resistance from Juggernaut? I'm also doubting the effects of this skill after P2 when enemies will be hitting me for a good 15% of my health at a time while im 70% resistant on top of Berserk's innate Damage resistance. My thought is there's a Cap for Dmg. mods and so forth. Anyone know if there are Cap's for skill's? Nosferus 03:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Glitch I died while in the Beserk Mode and after respawning, was still walking super fast even though no longer in the Beserk Mode. 23:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I dont know what happened to you but you must just have been glitched, thats all really, prety much the game thought you were still in berserk mode, but you were not, when i was a hunter and before i died i sent out my bloodwing, then when i got knocked i automatically respawned and bloodwing would never comeback. Yamistriton It's a pretty easy bug to reproduce, too. Spawn a vehicle and stand next to it, then activate Berserk and get in the vehicle. Once you get out you'll no longer be berserk, but you'll still have the super speed and increased FOV. HelterSkeltr 11:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Disagreement! Bloodwing no good against bosses? From the article: Bloodwing is not very effective against boss type enemies. #A dazed boss is one you can hammer on with little fear of reprisal. And they're moving so slowly that repeated head shots are almost guaranteed. #A boss with multiple helpers can be attacked multiple times (with Bird of Prey). Up to 5 times with a +4 class mod and 4 "alternates". Pulling that off would be a neat trick, that's more of a theoretical maximum. I recently fought Moe and Marley in playthrough two. Bloodwing was INVALUABLE. After we wiped out all the little pissant skags, he would ping-pong back and forth between the two, dealing significant damage, and dazing them both. Even against a lone boss, the daze is Quite Nice... as are the potential ammo/health drops from Swipe. ::i've had a maxed bloodwing for a while with a REALLY good hunter class mod that boosts his damage by 88% and increased his speed by 20%, it was invaluable against common enemies, but it was actually pretty weak against bosses. i had a LOT of trouble with the bosses that lacked any 'minions' and the 100% chance too daze was nice but the damage it causes is minimal at best... i recently found a newer ranger class mod that decreased it's cooldown to 4 seconds but lacked any power boosts, and it can hit 9 targets but it's still pretty weak... for bosses i have too team up with my friend who uses a VERY boosted turret build Lilith's power has the lowest offense? Phasewalk with Striking, Venom, and Phase Strike is DEVASTATING. +825% damage, Daze, and a chance to inflict corrosion (based on that damage dealt). Okay, now hit them in the face because they can't see you and are standing there like the slack-jawed idiots they are. Take that damage and throw in a crit bonus. Yeah. Tack on a class mod that adds more Phase Strike, and you're one-shotting EVERYTHING. Theoretical maximum damage of + %1440 from PS + 40% from Venom, (a class mod with +4 PS & +3 Venom) plus crit bonuses (which can be further improved by Slayer. That's gonna turn enemies into piles of goo in short order. What is the damage of unupgraded melee attacks? SpootKnight 12:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) External Links section It only had a link for the Berserker skill tree, so I added the other 3 characters. Also, Grammar fixes. Long time ago, had an account then, but signing this now because I can. PsychopathicZombie 07:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC)